La Mort des Amants
by Stellmaria
Summary: Deux personnes... Une fille, un garçon. Un serpent, une lionne... Deux âmes unies par l'amour, mais destinées à une fin tragique, peut-être lâche, mais, pardonnons-leur, ce ne sont que des humains... D'après le magnifique poème de Charles Baudelaire. OS


◊‡◊‡◊‡◊‡◊

"La mort des amants"

◊‡◊‡◊‡◊‡◊

**_Disclaimer:_** Tous l'univers merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à Mrs Johanne Kathleen Rowling.

**_Note: _**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics, mais, suite à un petit problème avec mon ordinateur, j'ai perdu quelques fichiers... Alors, faute de quoi, et en attendant que je réécrive mes chapitres, je vous écrit ce petit one-shot... Drama et romance en perspective!

◊‡◊‡◊‡◊‡◊

Il étendit sa main, temblante, pour saisir le flacon. La fine fiole de cristal de Bohême répendait autour d'elle de faibles reflets nacrés, et contenait un liquide pourpre, rouge sang... Rouge mort. Le jeune homme se tourna doucement vers le lit où était allongée sa compagne, et lui transmit une question silencieuse, de part ses yeux aciers, l'air encore indécis.

_Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,_

_Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,_

_Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,_

_Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

Hermione lui adressa un maigre sourire, et lui fit signe de la rejoindre sur le lit. Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et rejoignit sa jeune amante, qui se blottit tendrement contre lui. Il caressa amoureuseument les cheveux de sa douce.

"- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire, nous pouvons encore changer d'avis... Il est encore temps..." murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Sa lionne releva la tête. Un parfum de roses flottait dans l'air. Elle inspira lentement, doucement, consciente que c'était sans doute une des dernières fois qu'elle pourrait le faire. Puis, ouvrant ses yeux noisettes, elle les plongea dans l'océan de ceux de son ami, amant, amour...

"- Je le sais bien. Nous pourrions encore tout changer... Mais à quoi bon? À quoi bon vivre en souffrant, séparés, alors que nous avons la possiblité de mourir heureux, et ensemble?..."

_Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,_

_Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,_

_Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières_

_Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux._

"- Ensemble..." répêta le blond, la couvant du regard.

"- Oui, ensemble, tous les trois..."

Les yeux de la brune étaient à présent remplis de larmes, de peine, de joie, de souffrance... Elle ne savait plus. Draco l'enlaça, déposant ses mains sur le ventre de sa belle, qui n'était encore qu'à peine rebondi. Il l'embrassa, ses lèvres, ses yeux, son visage entier, profitant de leurs derniers instants précieusement...

_Un soir plein de rose et de bleu mystique,_

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_

_Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux._

Quand enfin, ils se relevèrent, le soir achevait de tomber, laisant des trainées écarlates dans les cieux. Les bûches achevaient de se consumer dans l'âtre. Il était temps, tout deux le savaient. Bientôt, quelqu'un viendrait les chercher. Bientôt, ils seraient séparés, quelle que soit l'issue... C'est pourquoi ils avaient opté pour une ultime solution, à laquelle personne n'aurait pensé, à laquelle personne ne s'attendait...

"- Alors, est-ce vraiment la fin?..." demanda le serpentard, regardant, devorant Hermione des yeux.

"- Je pense bien que oui... Jamais je ne me résoudrais à te combattre... Jamais je ne me résoudrais à être séparée de toi... Personne ne peut nous comprendre, car personne ne _sait_..."

"- Si on l'avait dit..."

"- Cela n'aurait strictement rien changé... Ainsi va la vie. Notre destinée est de mourir. À choisir, je préfère mourir aves toi que seule..."

"- Je t'aime..."

"- Je..."

Son amant lui coupa la parole d'un doux baiser.

"- Mais, que vont dire les autres?... Notre acte est lâche..."

"- Certes, mais nous ne seront plus là pour nous justifier... Nous ne sommes pas lâches, nous sommes juste humains..."

"- Ta logique m'a toujours impressionné..." la taquina le jeune, et surement dernier du nom, Malefoy.

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé. Elle porta un regard à la fenêtre. L'heure approchait. Elle dévissa alors le bouchon du flacon que Draco leur avait apporté, et en versa le contenu dans deux coupes. Le liquide rouge, profond enivrant les hypnotisait. Les jeunes gens trinquèrent dans un faible tintement et portèrent à leurs lèvres la coupe qui les ammènerait d'ici quelques minutes aux portes de l'enfer...

Une dernière fois, ils s'enlacèrent, un dernière fois, ils s'embrassèrent, se chuchotant de doux mots, se re-déclarant encore et encore leur passion l'un pour l'autre...

_Et bientôt un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,_

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,_

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes._

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, une dernière fois, ils fermèrent les yeux. Pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, partant à la quête d'un monde non-pas fantastique, mais tout du moins l'espéraient-ils, un monde meilleur...

◊‡◊‡◊‡◊‡◊

THE END

◊‡◊‡◊‡◊‡◊

D'après le poème de _Charles Baudelaire_

Tiré du recueil: _"Les fleurs du mal"_


End file.
